The invention relates to water supply systems for marine propulsion devices.
Prior marine propulsion device water supply systems commonly include a pump for pumping coolant water to the engine, and a conduit extending between the pump and the engine for conducting the water to the engine. These prior water supply systems are often difficult to drain when the marine propulsion device is removed from the water for storage, and this can result in water freezing in the water supply system and damaging the marine propulsion device. Also, these prior water supply systems often complicate assembly and disasembly of marine propulsion devices because these prior water supply systems must also be assembled and disassembled.
Attention is directed to Bland U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,534 granted Jan. 21, 1986 and titled "Water Pump Location for Marine Propulsion Device."